Without problem ? More or less -English version-
by Gloomy-Coco
Summary: The mission, in this highschool happen smoothly, Jenko thought. "infiltrate the dealers, find the supplier." Just a few rules to respect: don't sleep with somebody, do not get fired, no alcohol and drugs. He broke the third rules, he was in the process of breaking the second, and for the first... Jenko/ Erik
1. Prologue

Blabla: well this is **my first English fic**! I'm little excited and afraid, because English is not my native language and some sentences in French are not translate in English. Anyway I hope you like it. Tell me more !

Blabla 2 : I'm the only one who see the scene between Jenko et Erik during the party ? No way !

**Special thank you to my beta! (Chouby )**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

"Erik… Please"

"Why? Don't tell me that you don't feel the pool too…"

"It's not that…"

Erik slid closer to Jenko and blew against his neck, brushing him lightly. The older held himself for dear life but he was mere seconds from pouncing on the other.

Oh God how he wanted to bend the younger over the couch and snog him for all his worth. And that was exactly what he shouldn't do !

_Resist Jenko, resist man, you can do it!_

"Brad…"

And now he was using that honey-silked voice, molding is young body to him. Whispering crudely what he would like to do with him. Jenko never thought someone like him could say these things aloud. Well, for his age he wasn't all white and fluffy, but still. The younger was rilling him up and he wasn't unaffected. Judging by the growing bulge in his pants.

"Oh I see that you're feeling the heat…" Erik said, smirking at him.

For Jenko that was the straw, the line had been crossed ages ago and he was mere instants - yes instants - before he would tip. And there was nobody to distract him for getting out of trouble.

He jerked out of the other's embrace, startling Eric.

He started pacing the room like a caged animal.

"Erik, I really can't! What will Doug thing of this !?"

"I don't see what business Doug has here…" Erik replied bewildered, and somehow disappointed. "Well, if you take it like this."

The young man got up from the couch, going towards the exit door. On his way there he stopped and got on his tippy toes, flush against Jenko.

"Pity though." he breathed once more, against the older's already sensible neck. Stepping back and giving him a heated stare. The one that had been driving the policeman crazy for the last months.

"Fuck it" Jenko snapped. It was all Erik could register before he was thrown against the wall and the older crashed his lips to his.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Jenko knew he was probably going to get into big troubles for this. Problably going to get evicted from the case. But all thoughts flew away when he heard the groan surging from the student.

_Fuck!_


	2. A High School like no other

_thank you to my Beta and sorry for the late! but I wanted to finish the French version before :)_

_Hope you like it !_

* * *

**A High School like no other**

* * *

Jenko was rather enthusiastic of the mission that they had been given him and Schmidt. Infiltrate a high school and dismantle a drug trafficking. What he especially like about this mission was obviously that they had to go back to high school.

High school, an era that seemed so far away but so close too because he had kept only good memories of it. Perhaps not for Schmidt but that, was another story…

Surely the first day he screwed up by hitting the kid, but how could he know he was gay _eh_? In his time, well when he was at high school, gay people… could be spotted ... right away …

Far from being cliché but let's call a cat, a cat. And now he paid more or less the consequences, he had to follow science course. Saying he wanted to shoot himself was the least of it. He just wanted to jump out of a window.

Already a month, and the two infiltrated agents had no lead. Captain Dickson had been clear, "infiltrate the dealers and find the suppliers", no more no less. They still had to find the suppliers, it wasn't that easy a fit.

Jenko thought those nerds from science could help him get a lead, but no luck there. They were quite difficult to get close to. Well there was Curly Hair, what was his name already? Zack? But he hadn't got any information yet.

"Brad, please, can you come help me to put up the projector?"

Jenko gained focus and looked around. Why him?! His teacher was looking at him with a big smile, fluttering here eyelashes.

Mme Griggs, from the first day she had been on him, and she wasn't discreet at that. And nobody in his class was saying anything. It's true that he stood out in this class full of nerds. He _was_ seductive, enough to die for actually but that wasn't an excuse! He was supposed to be 18, had she no shame?

He got up and went to the teacher who was holding the projector, she handed it to him making sure to graze his fingers suggestively.

"Miss…" said Jenko uncomfortable.

"Yes Brad?"

Should he just tell her like that? He turned to the class and saw that the other were looking past it like there was nothing going on. Hello! Someone help!?

"No… No nothing…"

"Great, you can prop it here"

Jenko sighed, but he installed her thing with a big fat fake smile.

Schmidt's job was to infiltrate the band of cool people. These peoples noticed them since the first day, and unfortunately Jenko had punched one of them. Oh how bad a start of the year was that. Jenko and his thoughtless action… Schmidt could write a novel out of those. However in the past years he could say that Jenko had become his best friend, they were one side of the same piece.

Schmidt the brains, and Jenko the muscles. A great team, but a team who wasn't going anywhere with their case.

Schmidt had theatre class. The kind of activity he already didn't like in high school but now it was even worst! Because he had no choice but to attend. But he wasn't complaining, Molly was in these lessons too. This young blonde with not such a fancy style, not really sexy either, but who immediately caught the eye of the policeman. But he wasn't allowed to cross that line. Plus she already had a boyfriend.

He's been in those classes with her for a month already but he hadn't got up and talked to her yet. But today he would make that change, maybe she would give him some information too ...

"Hey!"

Molly turn over and just stared at him. Here goes nothing!

"I… I know that you don't know me and that other people think…"

Schmidt kept stuttering. Molly was looking at him with no real interest but the policeman kept going.

However in the end, Schmidt succeeded and got not only the dealer's number but also smile from Molly!

Finally a head start! They will be able to move on now. He rapidly sent a text to Jenko. He still had trouble with this sms thing. No, he wasn't old fashioned but a call was frank and direct unlike a texted message. Well, that's what he thought.

When Jenko received the text, he thought that finally the cavalry was here! He said a big _fuck you _at his exam without regret, obviously. And his teacher was still trying to seduce him shoving her ass in his face, and again nobody to see!

When he'll quit this high school, he would show them through simple that their teacher was paedophile. Or maybe he'd just arrest her. That's a better idea…

But no time to dwell on that, he quickly left the classroom to join his teammate in the hallway. They ran towards the computer room, Schmidt telling Jenko how he got the number, not telling him about Molly of course.

What a surprise when they discovered who was the dealer in this high school.

Head of jocks.

_Erik._


	3. An eventful beginning

_Where Schmidt and Jenko take the HFS and Jenko meets Erik totally by chance ..._

* * *

**An eventful beginning**

* * *

What Jenko didn't except, as didn't Schmidt, it's that when he'll see Erik to get some information on the trafficking, they would have to take drugs.

Ok ! They had to buy some, but certainly not consume and especially not in front Erik.

But the worst of it, they didn't think they would have to go through the 5 steps of HFS and the results were rather … eventful.

Between the beginning where they had tried to get each other to throw up - a nightmare - and then when they saw the teacher during the first two steps, Jenko couldn't decide what was worst. After that, the two cops got split, Jenko went back to class and showed through a series of «4 » how molecules were bound together, and he finished with a big « fuck you », extremely proud of what he done. Schmidt, wasn't any better. He took part in the school's athletics team training, and inevitably it was a mess. However Erik's band noticed him.

Jenko fished Schmidt out of the lake at the end of day.

« What the hell went on ? » Schmidt looked at Jenko sitting next to him « we'll be lucky not to get fired. »

« I don't know… » Jenko had his head in his hands, and was trying to somehow recover from the last emotions.

« Hahahah you guys rock ! »

The two cops looked up to see Erik, big smile, followed by his band mates. Jenko raised his head to meet the eyes of Erik who held his stare.

« Dudes, you're so cool ! » Molly said laughing, taking with her, her boyfriend and the rest of the hoard.

« Dude, you heard that ?! » Said Schmidt happy « we are cooooool ! »

But Jenko wasn't listening, still watching Erik who was looking back from times to times. What was happening ?

« I don't understand this high school »

There was one thing that Jenko had noticed since he was in this high school, it was that this Erik had been watching him. Was he suspicious of something ? He had already called them "cockroaches" when they came to collect the drugs, asking them if they were cops and yes, they had freaked out. But even before that, he had felt the glances that were not so discreet…

.

.

.

Two days later, Jenko and Schmidt had to make a report to Dickson, as expected it went bad. They had drawn up a dashboard, a rather good one too, a bit like in the detective series, with colorful lines and pictures. It had impressed even themselves but unfortunately their leader wasn't of the same opinion.

Dickson laughed at them and got angry asking if they had found the suppliers.  
To add to that, Fugazy and her teammate bragging to them about the investigation they had just wrapped. _Cool._

Finaly Jenko took the decision to focus once again on the science club. These pimply nerds could still teach him something right? Schmidt was doing a good job well and it started to get on his nerves.

But speaking to them, and forcing his way into the classroom, the only thing Jenko learned was that they liked to play_ Bakugan_ and one of them could track cellphones.

_Cool ..._

_« _Let's throw a party !" Was the idea Schmidt came up with at lunch. Jenko looked at him, not really getting it.  
"Shouldn't we just infiltrate them ? "Replied the tallest glancing at the table wherer Erik's band was sitting. He was surprised to meet the eyes of the younger, grinning at him. "Are you listening to me !?"  
Jenko turned his attention to his colleague. What was happenning to him ... ?  
"No, a party will be just the perfect thing, I'll tell Molly who'll tell Erik ect ect"  
"What about your parents? "  
"Don't worry about it! "  
Instead Jenko had every reason to worry, even though the evening was the golden opportunity to put a tracker in Erik's cellphone.

In the evening, Jenko decided to go out for a bit and let Schmidt handle things for the party with Molly. He didn't really want to be there. And a little bit of jogging wouldn't be too much right now.

He got dressed quickly and after telling Schmidt's parents that he was going out, he left the house. The couple were quite the über-dotting parents, they were taking him as their son too. Otherwise they were lovely, no doubt about it.  
After thirty minutes he stopped near a gas station, a beer would do him good. Jenko came into the station, took a beer can, paid and left quickly.

"Brad ?"  
Jenko stopped short from taking a big gulp of his beer.

_Shit ..._

Erik was there at the station for a refill. What a strange coincidence ...! They stared at each other for a moment, Jenko didn't know what to say that could get him out of this uncomfortable situation.  
"You old enough to buy alcohol ? "erik asked, gesturing to the beer.  
"Haha ... no ... You know ... Fake ID" He said as an excuse, but this kid was a little too smart for him. erik finished refilling and walked past Jenko to pay.  
"You buying me a beer ? "

_Shit !  
_

Once payment for the refill and the pack of beer, erik suggested he the officer. On their way there they stopped at a park  
"It doesn't surprise me, you having a fake ID. You like a guy who'd do anything to get what you want. " Erik said amused, taking a large sip.  
"I don't know what you're talking about ..." Jenko avoided his eyes.  
"I felt that since the day I met you !"  
"Look, I'm sorry for that time, I didn't know ... How could I know he was gay?"

erik laughed out loud when he slumped against the backrest of the bench.  
"It is not me you should say that to but Tommy! "  
"You people are weird in this school ..."  
Erik stared at him, and sighed before continuing:  
"You know, Brad, I'm sorry ... You and I, we didn't start on the right foot didn't we ?"

There were few people in the park at this time, a lot of people walking their dogs, kids smoking weed thinking no one could see them.  
Erik had scooted close to Jenko on the bench, the later felt it and turned to him surprised  
"I would not have given you HFS like that, knowing that we were still in school but it was too tempting! "  
"You got us in trouble anyway! I don't even know why the Principal didn't get us kicked. "  
"Maybe because he didn't hear about this ..."  
"Oh yeah? With all the mess that I and Sch ... Doug did, I don't see how! Doug ended up in the lake. "  
"Oh, believe me, he did not hear. Am I forgiven? "

Erik had _that_ smile on again, that warm inviting smile he gave only to Jenko.  
The officer swallowed. He was not blind, he could see that the student was flirting with him and he couldn't deny it, erik was cute and charming. But he wasn't even 18 yet so stop! Jenko was of this kind of person people liked to call bisexual. Even though he was, he wasn't a pedophile !

This school was making him go crazy.

He took a deep breath and stood up, creating some distance between him and. Suddenly Erik's phone rang. The later excused himself before answering, but his expression was revealing, it couldn't be good ...

"Yes ... Ok, I'll be right there! "  
erik stood up and lead to his car  
"I'll drop you off ?"

Jenko needn't be said twice, but he remained silent. He should seriously think about this ...

Once home, he went to Schmidt's room to annoy him! What a surprise seeing that he was still on the phone with Molly, it was just too tempting.  
Ending his call he turned to Jenko angrily:  
"Dude ! Where the hell were you? "  
"Nowhere, just took a little lap. "  
Schmidt looked at him suspiciously, before shrugging and leaving the room at the call of his mother.

Jenko sighed before throwing himself on his mattress. He began to think about erik and how they had said goodbye...

_Shit !  
_


End file.
